


The Drinking Game

by ladylibris



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst Free Zone, Definite Smut, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe smut - I haven't decided yet, Romantic Fluff, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylibris/pseuds/ladylibris
Summary: Tora and Poppy play a drink-filled game of Truth or Dare, which Tora naïvely thinks he has a chance of winning.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 44
Kudos: 201





	1. Game On

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this work are the IP of the brilliant Lilydusk and follow her fanfic guidelines. All of the characters belong solely to Lilydusk and were merely the inspiration for this bit of fluff.

One chilly, rainy afternoon, as Tora and Poppy were sitting on the couch in his sparsely furnished, industrial style living room Poppy decided to bet Tora that he couldn’t go a full twenty-four hours without cursing or using any slang words relating to sex.

“If it rhymes with buck, sock, bitty, malls, ducking, batch - or anything in that ballpark - you lose,” Poppy said, ticking each word off on her fingers as she listed them.

“What about humping?” Tora asked with a dimpled smirk, leaning closer to Poppy and slipping his arm around her shoulders while she sat primly with her ankles crossed and her fingers interlaced on her lap.

She had to admit that his dimples were a powerful weapon, but she wasn’t falling for it. “No.”

Tora leaned back against the couch and sorted through his mental Rolodex of slutty euphemisms. “Hmmmm….you only listed individual words, so what about phrases like 'the beast with two backs?’”

Poppy rolled her eyes. **“NO.”** Sometimes she could almost swear that Tora missed his calling as an attorney, with the way he found and used loopholes. 

Tora tilted his head and stroked his chin, feigning earnestness. “Tapping that ass?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Bumping uglies?”

Poppy looked baffled for a second. “Seriously?”

“So nothing at all about getting a hot beef injection?” Tora smiled, winking and pretend-leering at her. One of his absolute favorite ways to pass the time was getting Poppy all flustered and riled up. This time, though, she didn’t take the bait. “Twenty-four hours, Tora. If you can’t do it, you lose the bet.”

“Let’s bet something else. I have to deal with Quinceton tomorrow night and ya know I won’t be able to keep from swearing at least five times within the first ten minutes of dealing with his ass.”

Poppy turned towards him, curious. “What exactly do you have in mind?” 

“How about we play Truth or Dare, but with alcohol?” He fondly remembered his tipsy night with Poppy at the Fallen Angels club.

“How does it go?” Poppy asked, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

“It’s simple. We ask each other random questions and instead of having a truth option ya take a drink, and the dare option is whatever we dare each other to do,” he said.

Poppy was skeptical. “That seems more like a game, Tora, and not a bet. Where does the bet come in?”

“The bet is that I’ll win this game. Dares don’t scare me and I can hold more liquor than you because I’m at least twice your size,” he said with a self-satisfied smile.

Poppy thought that it was cute that Tora thought that he could drink her under the table. Of course, he didn’t know about her boozy evenings with Granny, Mirabelle, and Danae, now did he? “Wait a sec. You don’t like to drink…” she said. “Why do you want to play a drinking game if you don’t like alcohol?”

“Because I’m curious about what dares you’ll take and which ones ya won’t. I’ve been curious for a while now,” he answered honestly.

“What do I lose if you win?”

Tora reached for Poppy’s hand, bringing it to his mouth for a quick kiss of reassurance. “Nothing, sweetheart. I’ll make sure ya won’t have to do anything ya don’t wanna do.”

Poppy considered this for a moment, but, knowing very well that she could trust Tora implicitly, she quickly agreed. “Okay, it’s a bet. If you lose and I win, you’ll have to make me a nice full-course dinner and watch my favorite movie **Amelie** with me.” 

“Is that that French movie ya bring up all the damned time and that you’re always telling me to watch?” Of course she wanted him to watch a rom-com with her. This was Bobby, after all.

“The very one,” she smiled brightly, almost hopping in place on the couch in her glee to share her favorite movie with him.

God, she was so freaking cute that he swore he couldn’t refuse her anything. “Fine. And dinner will be something healthy and good for ya.”

“It’s a deal! Hang on, do you even have any alcohol here, or just juice and green tea?”

“Yeah, Gyu and Quincey thought it’d be hilarious to give me a couple bottles of strawberry vodka, so I figure we can mix that with some strawberry juice. Will that work for ya? I mean, we can go out and get something else if ya want,” he said, concerned he wouldn’t have anything that she’d like to drink.

Poppy leaned forward and gave Tora a quick peck on the cheek as a reward for his thoughtfulness. “Nope, that’s perfect! Game on, sir!” 

She turned her head and smiled to herself. She couldn’t wait to drink Tora’s gorgeous butt under the table.


	2. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the drinking begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The smut has increased in this chapter!**

Once Poppy had found a good vodka and strawberry juice drink recipe, she mixed a pitcher of her concoction and set it on Tora’s kitchen table with two glasses and poured out their first drinks. “Let’s sit across from each other to begin with,” she said, settling herself into her chair. “How should we start?”

Tora straddled the chair across from her. “I’ll start. Remember, if you choose the truth option instead of the dare option, ya take a drink." She nodded, and he continued. "Okay, I dare ya to snort like a pig after each sentence for the rest of the game. Do you wanna drink or dare?”

Poppy rolled her eyes and lifted her glass in a mock salute before taking a drink. “Pfft. I’m definitely not snorting willingly,” she said. “My turn. I dare you to let me tickle you for sixty seconds.”

“Yeah, no. No tickling,” Tora said with a shudder. He reached for his glass and took a large swallow. “Hey, this stuff is pretty good. I can’t taste the alcohol, just the strawberries and lime.”

“Hello, vodka,” said Poppy with a smile. “Be careful, though. It sneaks up on you.”

“Noted. Let’s see....how about I dare ya to take off your bra without removing your blouse,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at her like some cheesy villain in an old movie.

“Oh, that’s easy,” she said as she slipped her hands up her back and underneath her shirt to undo her bra clasp. “I’ve been doing that since I was fourteen.” Tora watched, fascinated, as she made some deft maneuvers before pulling her bra down one arm and holding it up before him. “Ta-da! And in less than thirty seconds, too.” Tora’s eyes glazed over as she dangled the concoction of pink and white lace before him. He’d never thought that a simple lace bra could be so damned sexy, but it totally was. He wondered if she had panties to match…and were those embroidered cherries between the cups? He jumped as Poppy snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Hellooo, Tora?” She neatly folded her bra and placed it on the table. “It’s my turn again." She tilted her head to the side and considered Tora for a moment, then smiled. “I dare you to dance around your apartment for thirty seconds.”

Tora’s lips curved up and amusement lit his amber eyes. He stood and kicked off his house shoes, leaving his feet bare, “Do I leave my shirt on, or should I take it off?” he said, starting to lift his shirt from the bottom and revealing a strip of his toned stomach. Poppy stared, mesmerized, and then gulped. “Umm...no...you can leave it on. For now.”

“Your wish is my command, Bobby. Start the timer.” 

She fumbled with her phone for a second, then nodded to let him know when to start. Poppy didn’t really know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t for Tora to be so...fluid? Graceful? No, that wasn't it as she’d always thought that he moved with the grace of a panther. Sensuous.That was it. She got up from the table to follow him into the living room. Dressed in black joggers and a tee shirt, he was a sight to see. It wasn’t dancing per se, but that didn’t matter. He prowled slowly around the room before slinking up to her while she almost melted into a puddle on the floor. The thirty seconds were up much too quickly, but she called time and then stumbled back over to the table to take a long pull of her drink. Holy shitake mushrooms. The apartment suddenly seemed way too warm as she flapped her blouse trying to cool off.

Tora knew exactly the effect he had on Poppy. Wiping his arm across his damp forehead, he pulled his chair closer to Poppy and straddled it facing her again. “How about this? I dare ya to go over to your bag and pull whatever dirty book that ya have hidden in there, and read a filthy page out loud to me.”

“I accept.” Poppy walked over to where she’d left her bag and grabbed one of the two novels that she had with her and pulled it out. Oh no. _Lady Chatterley’s Lover_. Sitting back down in kitchen, she opened the book to one of the most well-worn pages and began to read in a soft voice:

> “She lay quite still, in a sort of sleep, in a sort of dream. Then she quivered as she felt his hand groping softly, yet with queer thwarted clumsiness, among her clothing. Yet the hand knew, too, how to unclothe her where it wanted. He drew down the thin silk sheath, slowly, carefully, right down and over her feet. Then with a quiver of exquisite pleasure he touched the warm soft body, and touched her navel for a moment in a kiss. And he had to come in to her at once, to enter the peace on earth of her soft, quiescent body. It was the moment of pure peace for him, the entry into the body of the woman.  
> 
> 
> She lay still, in a kind of sleep, always in a kind of sleep. The activity, the orgasm was his, all his; she could strive for herself no more. Even the tightness of his arms round her, even the intense movement of his body, and the springing of his seed in her, was a kind of sleep, from which she did not begin to rouse till he had finished and lay softly panting against her breast.”

Poppy closed the book and placed it down gently on the table next to her bra. She cleared her throat and looked up at Tora as a red flush spread across his angled cheekbones. Both reached for their drinks at the same time, draining them. Poppy refilled both of their glasses. “Well, on to the next dare, right?”

“Right,” said Tora. His voice seemed a bit gravelly. 

Poppy pulled her hair over one shoulder, exposing the left side of her neck. “Do you have any whipped cream?” she asked. Tora shook his head no. “Chocolate sauce?” He again shook his head no. Of course not, those weren’t healthy, were they? “How about peanut butter?” He nodded. “Well, I dare you to put a dab of peanut butter on my neck and lick it off.” Tora’s eyes immediately dropped to the bare area beneath her ear and she could swear that she saw his fangs lengthen - but she must be imagining things.

Tora stood and moved over to the cabinets, reaching in one and pulling out a jar of (all-natural, sodium free) peanut butter. “Here, come sit on the counter so I don’t have to bend over to reach ya,” he said, patting the counter by the sink. “Do ya need help or can you jump?”

“Ummm...I can jump I think?” She tried, but she couldn’t get the leverage. Tora placed the jar down and moved over to her and put his hands on her waist, easily lifting her to sit on the counter. Poppy started to feel the effects of the alcohol - or was it because he was so close to her? - as her heart thumped so loudly she was positive that he could hear it.

Tora picked up the jar and unscrewed the cap, then moved to stand between Poppy’s knees. Dipping his finger into the jar, he gently dabbed the peanut butter onto the patch of skin between her ear and her jaw. Meeting Poppy’s eyes, he raised an eyebrow and held his finger close to her lips in an unspoken challenge. Poppy felt a blush explode across her face, but she wasn’t about to back down. Two could play at this game. She leaned forward and licked the small amount of peanut butter that remained from the tip of his finger, before quickly sucking his finger into her mouth and releasing it with a pop. Tora’s nostrils flared and Poppy swore the world stopped spinning for a moment as the tension ratcheted up between them. 

Without a word, Tora placed his hands on the countertop on either side of her thighs and leaned forward. She felt the warmth of his lips against her neck and then the heat of his tongue as he opened his mouth and began to lick and suck the peanut butter from her skin. Poppy gasped as chills ran from the top of her head to dance down her spine and tighten her nipples. He didn’t touch her with anything except his lips and tongue in that one small area of her neck, but it was more than enough. Poppy never knew that her neck could be so sensitive, but she’d never forget it. Once he’d licked her neck clean, Tora stepped back and moved back to straddle his chair again. His gaze was hot as his fingers clenched the back of the chair.

They just stared at each other as their breaths panted in sync. “Remind me,” Tora rumbled, “to keep whipped cream and chocolate sauce stocked in my apartment.” He then noted her trembling legs and flushed face, and added, “And in yours, too.”

“Good idea,” Poppy gasped as images of where she could smear whipped cream on Tora’s body flashed through her head before she shook her head to banish them. “Do you...do you wanna keep playing?”

“Hell yes. It’s my turn.” Tora said. He knew that they needed to slow things down a bit, so he looked at Poppy and said, “I dare you to send me the dirtiest text that you can think of.”

Poppy shook her head and held out her hand for her drink. “Not on your life. Dirty things between us stay verbal, or they don’t happen.” She took her glass from Tora and drank half of it down, then held it out to him so he could top their drinks off. “I dare you to drink that entire drink in fifteen seconds,” she said. He was definitely lagging behind her in the drinks department. 

“Okay, count it off,” he said as he started to drink. He’d drained his glass by the time she reached ten seconds. “That was easy. How about this? I dare you to remove my shirt using only your teeth and nothing else.”

Well, there went her heartbeat again. Poppy hopped down from the counter, happy that her knees didn’t give out underneath her. “Okay,” she said, “raise your arms and close your eyes. I won’t be able to do this if you watch me.” Tora gave her a slow smile and closed his eyes as he raised his arms above his head. Taking a deep breath, Poppy bent at the waist and plucked at the hem of his shirt with her teeth, taking a hold of it. She made sure that she had a good grip on it, then slowly straightened up, pulling his shirt up along with her. She clasped her hands behind her back to make sure she didn’t accidentally touch him, but she couldn’t control how her hair brushed up along his stomach, then across his ribs before painting along his chest and around one massive arm as she tugged. “Bend forward,” she mumbled around her clenched teeth. He did so, and she stepped backwards and away from him until she’d removed his shirt and was faced with his stunning chest. His shirt dangled from her fingers and the scent of his skin enveloped her. She closed her eyes, trying to slow her heart rate and to prevent herself from pouncing on him. 

“Bobby?” Tora’s low growl snapped her eyes open. There was a lot of subtext in that question, and she could read all of it. 

“I dare you…” she gasped, throwing every bit of caution to the wind, “I _dare_ you to stand here in front of me, to lean in close as close as you can without touching me, and to look me in the eye and tell me how you feel about me for one minute.” Well, there it was. She'd run her pride up a flagpole and all she could do was wait to see if he'd salute it. 

Tora slowly rose from his chair and stepped towards her, only stopping when there was a hairsbreadth between them. He lifted her chin with a finger until she met his eyes. What she saw in his made her toes curl and her center clench.

“I accept your dare,” he said.


	3. Bottoms Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's answer to Poppy's latest dare takes their relationship to a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smutty smut smut! So much smutness!**

He’d really accepted her dare. Dammit, vodka struck again. She wasn’t sure she was ready to hear what he was about to say, but another part of her was absolutely dying of curiosity to learn exactly what he’d been holding inside himself these last few months. Poppy hesitated, not sure what to do next. But, if he was going to do this she wanted to be able to look him in the eye while he did, so she stepped back towards the counter. Tora instantly understood and lifted her to sit on the counter and moved back between her knees again. He reached up and smoothed her hair away from her face. 

“So you wanna hear how I feel about ya, Bobby?” Tora’s voice was a raspy whisper, while his hands loosely cupped her cheeks.

“Yes,” Poppy whispered back. “For, um, sixty seconds?”

“I can do that. Where do you want me to start? How I feel about you now, or how I felt when I first saw ya?” His thumb traced her bottom lip, his voice still soft and low.

Poppy was momentarily distracted by the way his golden eyes smoldered in the dim light seeping through the rain clouds outside the kitchen window, as if they were a source of light within the gray room. “Uh, just...wherever you want?” 

“Lemme start at the beginning then. I first saw you at Moonbright, remember?” His fingers traced her eyebrows, then down along her jaw and back up again.

“Yes? At the train station?” Her gaze locked on his mouth so that she could concentrate on what he was saying.

“Before that. I saw ya coming out of the bushes next to the road. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn’t you.” His mouth curved in a smile as he remembered his first sight of her. “You looked just like a damned angel coming out of the woods. You seemed to glow. I’d never seen anything like you; anything that stunned me more. Anything I’d _wanted_ more.” His eyes scanned her face, checking to see if she was listening and comprehending what he was saying to her. “You still stun me. You’re still the loveliest thing I’ve ever seen. But what draws me in the most isn’t your face or your body - although, shit, you’re perfect - it’s what’s in here,” he said, tapping her temple, “and what’s in here,” he said, tracing a circle with his fingertip above her heart. 

“I’ve been yours since that first moment I saw ya, and in every moment since - even when I was acting like an asshole or trying to push you away. It used to scare me, what I feel for ya. But not anymore. Now it just _is_ , and it’s not gonna go away.” Tora reached down to take her hand, and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist before meeting Poppy’s eyes again. “That was about sixty seconds, huh?”

Poppy was speechless. She’d still been wrestling with how someone so incredibly stunning could truly want her - even while acknowledging that Julri had done a number on her self-esteem - but, still, she wasn’t blind. She knew how most people reacted to Tora’s physical beauty, and it seemed like he’d be utterly out of her league. But apparently not? She had to trust that he was sincere and wasn’t just playing her...right? 

As if reading her thoughts, Tora tilted her face up and dragged his thumb across her bottom lip again. “Bobby, sweetheart, listen to what I’m telling ya. You’re it for me, you understand? Tell me you understand,” he said, his eyes serious and intent upon hers.

Something suddenly clicked inside of Poppy; an acceptance or a realization that she could believe this man, that he wasn’t embarrassed by her and wouldn’t view her as an afterthought; that he wasn't someone who was just using her for what he could get out of her; or someone who'd twist her words around to use them as weapons against her later on down the road - that maybe, just maybe - she’d stumbled upon the one person who would fit perfectly into that ragged empty space torn out of her by grief and loneliness and heal her like a balm until she was whole again.

Her vision blurred by sudden tears, she cupped Tora’s cheek with her hand and gave him a watery smile. “Yes, I understand. All of it,” she said, before sliding her hand through his hair to grip the back of his head and pull him down into a kiss. She usually wasn’t the instigator of their intimacies as she was still working to overcome her shyness around him, but something flared hot and bright in her for the first time in her life and she craved him with a true and uncontrollable passion. 

She moaned and slid her arms around his shoulders to pull him into her, pressing into him, trying to show him without words that she reciprocated those feelings that he had confessed to her. Her lips slid down his neck, sucking and tracing the outer edges of the tattoo that ran along his sharp collarbone, licking downwards across his hard pec, before grazing his nipple with her teeth and sucking it into her mouth. 

“Poppy...sweetheart...” Tora growled. He leaned back, panting as he took in her flushed face and desire-fogged eyes. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse before sliding it off of her shoulders until she was as bare on top as he. She lifted her breasts, pushing them together. He’d never seen a more erotic sight than Poppy, half-undressed and utterly undone. “Tora, I want you to kiss them.” Shit, she didn’t have to ask him twice, he thought, leaning in and plumping them up with his hands, then gliding his tongue around the tops of her breasts and areolas and flicking at her nipples. 

“What else do ya want me to do with them, sweetheart?” he asked, looking up to meet her eyes. 

Shy Poppy had retired for the evening. “I want you to suck them,” she whispered. Tora gave her a quick, wicked smile before diving into to do exactly what she’d asked of him. A straight line of pleasure shot from her nipples directly to her clit and she moaned, gripping his head as he licked and sucked one nipple while pinching and rolling the other between his fingers. “I love how you taste,” he said, “you taste like vanilla and sugar...so damned sweet.” Poppy knew she was dripping for him, that everything inside of her was softening and opening in order to welcome him inside her heat. She couldn’t wait much longer.

“Tora, bedroom...now,” she said, pulling his head back and wrapping her legs around his waist. Tora cupped the cheeks of her ass, lifting her against him as he took long strides towards his bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed, and moved as if to gently push her back when she stopped him. “No, wait. Stay there...I want to...try something,” she said with a blush as she slid her hands into the waistband of his sweatpants and quickly pulled them down, leaving him bare before her. She looked up at him as she reached out to gently grip his cock, feeling for the first time the velvety skin that wrapped the incredible hardness of him. She leaned in and swiped the swollen head with her tongue, before looking to see if he approved. He certainly did. “Yeah, baby, like that,” he said. “Use your tongue on me, just like that,” he groaned. 

Poppy felt a surge of power come over her as she worked her tongue up and down his big cock before sucking the plump head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as she licked up the clear, salty fluid that was escaping from its tip. She thought back to the books that she’d read and the videos she’d secretly watched online, and added those lessons to her natural instinct of what Tora might enjoy. She knew she wouldn’t be able to take the whole of him into her mouth, yet she still wanted to explore him so she gently cupped the heavy sac below his cock and nosed it, memorizing the scent of him, before playing her lips and tongue around his balls. She slowly moved back up his shaft to pump him with her hands as she concentrated on wrapping her lips around as much of him as she could take. As she sucked him into her warm, wet mouth, Tora let out a groan that became a low growl. It took all of his self-control not to start thrusting. He knew that if he didn’t stop her now, he’d explode into her mouth, and he didn’t want to ask that of her yet, knowing that she’d need time to build up to it.

“Sweetheart, enough,” he panted, gently pulling her mouth off of his throbbing cock before lifting her under her arms and moving her up the bed. “It’s my turn now,” he said, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down with her panties and off of her. He’d never get sick of seeing her naked, he thought; it was as if she was created just for him as he found every inch of her incredibly beautiful. He prowled up her body and spread her legs with his shoulders, settling in. “Do ya wanna dare me to make you come faster than I ever have before?” 

Poppy smiled and reached down to trace his face with her fingers. “I double-dog dare you.”

Tora ran two fingers up her slit and said, “Mmmmm, you’re already so wet for me.” He licked the taste of her off of his fingers and winked. “Dare accepted,” he said, then began to work her with his fingers and mouth, curling his fingers inside her wet heat before sealing his mouth over her and licking and sucking her clit. Tora first thrusted one finger inside, then two that he scissored back and forth, widening her and preparing her for his cock, then three when he felt she was close to breaking. Curling his fingers into that spongy spot up inside her, he pumped her with his hand and worked her clit with his tongue. “Come for me, sweetheart. I want to hear you. I want you to say my name as you come for me.” Poppy’s breath panted out and her back arched up. She reached down and grabbed Tora’s hair, unabashedly rubbing herself against his mouth as she chased her orgasm. “Now, Poppy. Come for me,” he said, reaching up to roll a nipple between his fingers. She broke, crying his name and gasping as shudders of pure pleasure wracked her small frame. Tora had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“Turn over,” he said, helping Poppy up onto her hands and knees. Leaning over her back, he whispered into her ear, “I think I won that dare, Bobby. Now let’s see how fast you can make me come,” He gently pushed her down between her shoulders, so that she rested her head down on her folded arms as he gripped her hips and began to sink into her. Slowly at first, then with more force, Tora began to pump into her. Poppy had never felt him so deep inside her before. It was as if he was made to fill her to the edge of too much, to that slight bite of pain. She bit down on her forearm as his pace quickened and his thrusts became more powerful. She could feel his heavy sac slapping against her with each thrust, the added sensation driving her to another orgasm. “Tora…” she moaned, “I’m gonna come again.” The feel of him was almost too much.

“Do it, sweetheart. Come for me. I want to feel you squeeze me and milk me dry. Pull my come out of me, baby.” Tora reached around and rubbed Poppy’s clit while continuing to grind himself against her. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, before growling into her ear, “I wanna come for you, Poppy. Make me come for you. Do it now.” Overwhelmed with the feel of his cock pounding inside of her, with the sound of his voice in her ear, with the scent of him surrounding her, Poppy cried out and came, grabbing onto his cock in waves, pulling him over the edge with her. Tora threw his head back and groaned, coming harder than he ever had in his life.

They collapsed together into a sweaty, panting heap upon his bed. Wrapped around each other, they slowly came down and Poppy cuddled against Tora’s chest. He pushed her damp locks away from her face and kissed her gently on her forehead as their breathing evened out.

Poppy leaned up on his chest and looked down at him. “Tora? I have a question,” she asked.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asked, stroking up and down her arm.

Poppy traced his collarbone with a finger. “Well...who won the game?”

Tora grinned and pulled Poppy down for a sweet kiss. “I’d say we both did.”

Poppy laughed and gave him a quick peck on his chin. “I agree. It was a tie. So....when’s the rematch?”


End file.
